


Universes untagled: Which one is which, please read to understand.

by WebbyVanderquackLover



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbyVanderquackLover/pseuds/WebbyVanderquackLover
Summary: This is here for everyone to understand my different universes and what they each mean for their own story lines.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Universes untagled: Which one is which, please read to understand.

I have currently 5 universes within the Ducktales 2017 realm that I will be posting stories to. I thought it wise to explain each of them so you knew what to expect.

Universe 1- This one is Called "Webby- Voluntary" meaning that any sexual acts including either Webby and her boyfriend (OC) or her friends or whomever OR those with only Webby by herself will have her enjoying this sex stuff and it be something shes willing to do.

Universe 2- Called "Webby- Non-Consent" where any sex act done to Webby, will be against her will/wishes and at the whim of whoever has her "captured" as in all sex acts forced onto Webby.

Universe 3- Called "Mommy and Me" because at least for now, all the stories will feature Della and one or two or all of her sons somehow.

Universe 4- Called "Bad Touch Scrooge" Where Uncle Scrooge will be the bad guy and spiral down the sex hole again with either Webby, Lena, Violet, Huey, Dewey, Louie or some combination thereof. There might even be flashbacks to Della as a kid ((since hes forgotten about that part of his past, the flashbacks will show how he treated Della sexually as a kid before he "lost interest", more on that later)) 

Universe 5- This last one is called "Own" as in spots where stories couldn't fit in any of the above universes

Ill try to keep all universe stories in order so you dont get the heavy lots of kinks first and then how it all began later.

Any new changes will be seem in the comments below.


End file.
